Captura
by Mrs. B. W
Summary: Não fui sincero enquanto amei. Não me lembro que quando não amei.


Fanfic para o II Challenge S/R

Nome do autor: Mrs. B  
Título: Captura  
Capa: não tem  
Ship: Sirius/Remus  
Gênero: Romance/Drama  
Classificação: T  
Observações: Agradecimento especial á RebeccaDua, uma beta adorável.  
Linha:  
"E eu me entreguei, inocentemente, como um bom selvagem. Com o brilho esperto dos olhos de um cão."  
Itens:  
x Poltrona  
x Céu  
x Natal

**Captura**

* * *

_"A imagem do 'bom selvagem' procede do espírito religioso com que os primeiros europeus contemplaram os moradores da América. A cosmogonia bíblica, por um lado, e a vida fácil, adâmica, edênica e de base comunista, por outro, os projetavam como seres simples, bucólicos, mansos."_*

Eu não era selvagem, nem nunca fui.  
Chamaram-me assim por que eu amava a vida, e meu amor por ela não tinha barreiras. Por que rompi regras que outros não ousariam romper, e por que, a cada vez que me pronunciei, tentei ser absolutamente sincero comigo e com os outros.  
_Tentei_ ser absolutamente sincero.  
Como explicar do que se trata amar alguém, e ser claro sobre isso, quando você está completamente enredado nesta trama, e tem medo, e tem coragem, tudo em apenas uma coisa só? Em uma pessoa só?

_Não fui sincero enquanto amei._  
Quase não lembro de quando _não_ amei.

* * *

Eram quase três da manhã, e não ouvia-se um ruído sequer pela janela escancarada. A cortina esvoaçou levemente, fazendo uma corrente de ar frio seguir seu curso até as pernas desnudas de seu objeto de contemplação.  
As pernas então se moveram e dobraram contra o corpo magro, a palidez delas contrastando com a poltrona vermelho-vivo e tornando a cena ainda mais deleitável a contemplação. Então as mãos, suavemente, como que destacadas do corpo, alisaram uma cicatriz no joelho, subiram para os cabelos desarrumados, e os dedos tocaram os lábios vermelhos entreabertos, sendo mordidos levemente, um a um.  
Ele se prendeu nos olhos âmbares voltados para fora da janela, tão suaves, tão certos naquele rosto, que Padfoot deixou-se divagar sobre a genialidade da natureza ao colocar todos esses elementos juntos e formar Remus.  
Ele estava tão apaixonado.

_- ...Você me ama?_

* * *

O Céu estava negro, fumacento, pesado, chuvoso, azul-petróleo, Remus não saberia descrever exatamente.  
Um céu de tempestade, um céu que anunciava algo doloroso.

_E certo._

Um céu de predição de longos dias de chuva e umidade, casacos pesados de chuva e cheiro de lã molhada.  
Com um vento frio, que se arrastaria pelos cantos, entre portas e frestas, e continuaria a sussurrar incansavelmente...  
Ele estava dizendo algo, contando um segredo que era só dele, e Remus estava ouvindo.  
Ele mordeu os dedos, pensando e escutando a tempestade se formar.  
Ela lhe contou que _havia alguém tão apaixonado_, e ele sentiu-se solitário com o segredo, e perguntou, como quem pergunta as horas, se era amado, afinal.

* * *

Era o silêncio, então. Por que as repostas dos dois eram _Sim, absolutamente, com toda a minha vida_ e _Eu já não sei mais, estou tão cansado._

Eles nunca saberiam quem respondeu o quê.

Então a poltrona vermelha suspirou baixinho uma canção de conforto aos dois amantes, e nela Sirius veio sentar com o lobisomem em seu colo, ninando-o suavemente naquela madrugada escura.

_Eram coisas demais pra se sentir, Remus concluiu._

* * *

_"A imagem do bom selvagem é a imagem do homem natural, bom, nu de vestidos e de perversidade, o 'Outro', diferente do homem ocidental corrompido, descontente consigo mesmo".*_

Eu queria ser mais sincero, e puro, certo das coisas que amo e que odeio.  
Eu queria dizer sim e não sem esperar a resposta, sem ter de avaliar tudo, _tudo_, antes. Quem sabe mais limpo de cicatrizes e de segredos, mais leve, sem mentiras e promessas amarradas umas às outras.  
Como um bom selvagem, eu deveria ser. Como um espírito livre, um animal que em sua ignorância de si mesmo, apenas vive para saciar suas necessidades e sentir-se satisfeito com suas conquistas.

_Alguém que não almeja nada._

Foi assim que me deixei apaixonar, lentamente, me deixei levar pela verdade que lhe cercava, pela inocência que você parecia apresentar.  
Padfoot, você foi, desde que lembro, como eu idealizava alguém feliz e completo.  
Em cada instante em meio ao turbilhão que foi nossa vida, eu estava focado em fazer tudo certo para ser tão feliz como você, _com você._  
Acho que foi por isso que tive medo quando percebi que talvez eu não pudesse.  
E que talvez me amar assim estivesse corrompendo você.

Quando éramos jovens e tolos, você disse que me amava.

_Nunca ouvi isso uma segunda vez._

* * *

Remus puxou uma das pontas do laço de cetim, sentindo o tecido deslizar com um ruído suave. Abriu a tampa da caixa e uma vez visto o que continha, voltou os olhos límpidos para Padfoot.  
Ele abriu a boca, mas não proferiu palavra alguma, apenas um barulho sufocado, lábios se contraindo e um aperto no peito.  
Padfoot, sentindo-se leve, viu o companheiro chorar baixinho enquanto aconchegava-se em seus braços.  
Era o melhor presente de Natal de todos, ele escutou entre os soluços de Remus. Pegou sua varinha e colocou sua mão no lado esquerdo do peito do outro, vendo-o espelhar sua ação.  
Naquele silencioso Natal, depois que todos haviam ido pra casa, em seu quarto, Sirius pronunciou as palavras do feitiço de matrimônio no ouvido de Remus. _Baixinho, em segredo_.  
Eram só eles, jurando que seriam apenas eles.

_Era tão certo._

* * *

Você se lembra de como eu comecei com isso tudo?  
Você... Lembra?  
Estava tão frio, _tão frio_.  
Era Outono, mas todas as árvores estavam nuas, em um mar de laranja e marrom que se estendia por todo o terreno, de folhas caídas, mas tão vivas.  
Você estava em sua cama, no dormitório, você se lembra? Uma xícara de café-com-leite quente ao seu lado, pergaminhos, tinta, pena, frio e folhas lá fora.  
Eu bebi seu café, rabisquei em seus deveres, me sentei ao seu lado e te beijei. Pela primeira vez, de um jeito tão impulsivo e até meio torto, que fiquei envergonhado. Você então, ficou tão vermelho...

_Você se lembra?_

Era tudo tão simples e tão certo e eu era sincero e você não almejava nada. E nós sabíamos, sabíamos que não iria funcionar, mas era tão bom.  
E eu me transformei em Padfoot, por que estava envergonhado, e tão feliz... Me embrenhei nos cobertores e passei por baixo de um braço seu.  
E você me olhou.  
Marrom profundo igualando o mar de folhas caídas e meu coração derretendo enquanto eu tentava sentir cada coisa de uma vez, mas não conseguia.

_Era coisa demais pra se sentir, você sabe._

E em meu amor eu me entreguei, inocentemente, como um bom selvagem. Com o brilho esperto dos olhos de um cão.

* * *

* "O choque de imagens entre conquistadores e conquistados"- Romano, Vicente

* * *

_Review, por favor :D_


End file.
